deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dib vs Denzel Crocker
Dib vs Denzel Crocker is a Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Description Invader Zim vs Fairly Odd Parents: Two conspiracy crazed lunatics that hunt down mythical creatures duel to the death. Intro Mythology, a body of myths and legends about certain creatures such as bigfoot, loch ness monster, etc. When there are Myths, there are always people who believe these crazy fairy tales. * Like Dib the Paranormal Investigator and Arch nemesis of Zim * And Denzel Crocker the crazed fairy hunting teacher of Timmy Turner I'm Pure King of Rage and It's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Dib Membrane Once upon a time in a city known as irken city filled numerous strange looking humans, there lives a boy who was an expert in the supernatural and his name is Dib. Bio * Age: 13 * Aliases: none * Occupation: Student * Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying/Research, Professor Membrane, Watching Zim suffer Born to an highly intelligent dad, an unknown mom, with a demonic sister, Dib didn't really have that many friends during his early childhood. He was always mocked because of his Big head and his obsession with the supernatural, even his own family judged him. But everything changed when an alien known as Zim came to earth, seeking to conquer the planet. That's when Dib's life started become a whole lot more interesting and full of craziness. Dib's ultimate quest to stop the evil zim and proof to everyone that aliens are real had help him accomplish a bundle of impressive feats along the way. Feats * Somehow manages to walk despite how big his head is * Started a large food fight * Found out ZIM had been stealing organs * Managed to sneak into ZIM's house and get a picture of him * Pooped ZIM out of his stomach (I am not even kidding) * Tormented ZIM with water balloons * Fought against Shunck to go see Professor Membrane * Saved him and his entire class from being sent to a room with a moose * Managed to make his way into ZIM's base * Broke into NASA and has apparently done it many times before * Got footage of ZIM and sent it to Mysterious Mystery's and they even made an episode about it * Drove the Mysterious Mystery's man crazy * Managed to defeat a very angry monkey * Dragged ZIM into Dib's own imagination world * Got ZIM captured by halloweenies * Found out the truth behind Chicken Foot * Caused a massive car wreck * Got ZIM squashed by his Mega Doomer * Saved the Earth from Tak alongside ZIM * May have raised the dead * Convinced the president to drill underground instead of destroying the Earth * Stopped ZIM from becoming skool president * Beat ZIM at dodgeball * Gave his sister Gaz the Sense of the Shadow Hog * Took out all of the power in the Earth * Helped Spongebob and other Nicktoon to defeat the glob of doom * After ZIM disappeared he spent years sitting and watching his house knowing he'd return * Searched the universe in search for ZIM * Ditched ZIM in space * Beat Gaz at video games * Defeated ZIM alongside a pants alien * Tricked ZIM into kidnapping Batflaps * Crushed a tiny planet under his foot * Got revenge on ZIM for posting a funny video of him on the internet * Escaped an evil alien base that was holding him hostage * Followed a trail to several "squatches" * Scared ZIM with his Clown Mask He had battled Zim numerous times, raised the dead, beated his sister Gaz in video games despite her being a video game expert, and despite being enemies he would often team up with Zim when other world conquering threats come to earth to jeopardize zim's mission to conquer the planet. However he wouldn't have accomplish some of these feats with his skills, arsenal, and weapons he gain during his adventures. Powers and Skills * Sneaking skills * Stronger than an average Human * Great Intelligence * Durability * Great Speed Weapons * Food Launcher * Computer * Alien Sleep Cuffs * X-Scope * Microscopic Nano Chip * Water Balloon * Water Balloon Device * Giant Beaker * Explosive Permission Slip * Alien Tac * Tak's Ship * Grappling Hook * Graple * Hacking Device * Dodgeball Machine * Cloaking Device * Broken Light * Spelldrives * Mech Suit * Water Balloon Launcher 2.0 * Zapper * Video Game Sword * Glasses * Dib Mobile * Broom * Space Suit * Alien Disguise * Anti Allergy * Laser Gun * Alien Serum * Clown Mask * Rockets He has food launcher, spelldrives that can be use to curse someone, giving them the taste of pork, and the most impressive of all is, drum roll please..... Tak's Ship. He gain this alien spaceship from an alien known as Tak, who is from Zim's homeworld, when she came to earth, seeking to steal zim's mission to conquer it. Comparable to Zim's voot cruiser it's fast enough to travel to many different galaxies, shoot lasers, and fire many other different weapons. While all this may seem impressive, he does have a lot of faults as well. Weaknesses * Due to his large head objects can be attached to it and he won't even notice * Can go into a crazy outburst when frustrated or annoyed * Horrible Luck * Can be restrained by stronger foes * Maybe to determined for his own good (he sat and watched a monitor on ZIM's house for years as ZIM had disappeared all because he thought ZIM was still up to no good) * LICE Despite his encounters with Zim, he has yet to prove that aliens are real to the world, since nobody believes him. They even had called him names and dismiss him as crazy to the point that even his own father mocks him as well. Professor Membrane: My poor insane son. Jeez what a dick and a terrible father. Luckily the only person who believes Dib is his sister Gaz, considering she is much smarter than Dib and can see through Zim's disguise and plus she also hangs around Supernatural creatures as well. Despite all this, Dib is an expert at dealing with supernatural weirdness and when there's something unnatural going on, you know who to call. Professor Membrane: Where are you going at this hour? Dib: Oh you know... Prof. Membrane's puppet: To save the Earth? Dib: Yes. (in an annoyed, embarrassed way) Dib then bolts out the door. Denzel Crocker In a the fictional city known as Dimmsdale California, there lived a crazy man who lives with his mother and like to hunt fairies and his name was Denzel Crocker. Bio * Full Name: Denzel Quincy Crocker * Born: May 13, 1949 ** Yet somehow 10 years old in 1972 * Occupation: Elementary School Teacher * Residence: Crocker's House, Dimmsdale Califonia * Arch- Nemesis of Timmy Turner * Goal: To capture a Fairy * Live with his mom Denzel Quincy Crocker was once a happy child who had the same fairies Timmy has today, until March 15, 1972 when Cosmo idiotically revealed himself to all of Dimmsdale, which resulted in Crocker losing his fairies and having his memory wiped. All seemed normal afterwards, but Crocker then picked up a tracker that he possessed before his memory was wiped, with "Fairy Godparents Exist!" written on the back. Crocker then became obsessed with fairies and devoted his life to fairy hunting ever since. Through his quest to prove that fairies are real and to captupe one in order to rule the planet. Crocker has gain an assortment of fairy weapons and magic to his advantage. Powers/Weapons * Fairy Armor ** Stolen from the Fairy Armory * Rocket Boots * Wandzooka * Star Grenades * Slicing Stars * Lacks any real defensive gear ** Only seen in The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour * Fairy Battle Suit ** Also stolen from the Fairy Armory * Battle suit fueled by Fairy Magic * Rocket-powered flight * Homing Stars * Wand Bombs * Also without defensive gear ** Only seen in Nicktoons Unite! (PlayStation 2 & GameCube Versions) He has magic powered bombs, boots, fairy armor, wand bombs, etc. He got just about any fairy themed military weapon. With this arsenal he accomplish a whole bunch of feats. Feats * Had teamed up with other nicktoons villains to destroy the nicktoon multiverse * Stole timmy fairies several times * His belief of fairies powers the Big Wand * Teamed up with his arch nemesis Timmy turner to stop the darkness * Joined an gang of villains called L.O.S.E.R.S (It's more impressive than it sounds) He had stolen timmy's fairies numerous times, was one of the founders of a league of villains called The L.O.S.E.R.S, which consisted of all of timmy's enemies, and despite being enemies, he has teamed up with timmy sometimes to either to stop bigger threats or to save timmies fairies. Despite all this he plenty of faults as well. Weaknesses * He's Crazy * Has horrible luck * Has been beaten and outsmarted by timmy multiple times * Failed to take over fairy world several times * His Mother Despite being a teacher, he is constantly outsmarted by timmy turner, which causes him to the fairies he stole to begin with. He's arrogant to a fault, doesn't think things through, and worse's of all he's crazy. He has yet to proof to the world that fairies exist, there are times at where he has failed to do this and times where he was almost close but failed miserablely. Despite This Crocker never gives up and even when he does he just goes right back into it and boy if this guy lives in your neighborhood, be sure to call 9-11 right away. Crocker: FAIRIES ARE REAL! Intermission Alright all the combatants are set, it's time for me to end this debate once and for all. It's Time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Pre Fight (Location: Dimmsdale California - Crocker's House) "At last! After weeks of gathering and stealing experimental tech, my greatest creation is finally complete! I now shall present the fairy magic stealing ray!" shouted Crocker as he presented the magic stealing device. "With this I can finally steal all the magic of fairy world and use it to take over the world!" shouted Crocker as he then does an evil laugh. Suddenly Crocker's laugh was cut short by something crashing into his backyard. "What is all that ruckus?! Can't you people see I'm doing an Evil laugh here?!" said Crocker. Crocker exits his house and got a good look at the object that had crashed. It was an alien spaceship. "What?! An alien spaceship? This is perfect I can use this alien technology to help me prove the existence of fairies!.... or to conquer the planet." said Crocker as he does another evil laugh. Crocker's evil laugh was cut-short again by something coming out of the spaceship, it was an human boy with a incredibly large head, this person was none other than Dib membrane. *Coughs* Well that was an rough landing, where am I anyway?" asked Dib. "You!" shouted Crocker. Dib turns around and sees an adult with hunchback glaring at him. "You're not an alien!" shouted Crocker. "Well duh! I'm clearly human, the name's Dib membrane paranormal investigator." explained Dib as he then does a pose. "A paranormal investigator eh? I bet you're here to reclaim my stolen tech! Well you'll never take me alive punk!" shouted Crocker as he pulls out a remote. Crocker presses a button and a suit of armor bursts from his garage and onto Crocker. "Whoa take easy, you got it all wrong!" explained Dib. "Silence child! I know you're here to prevent me revealing the fact that FAIRIES ARE REAL!" shouted Crocker as he spazzes out. "Fairies? Jeez this guy is crazier than me!" said Dib. Crocker then fires a magic wand missile towards Dib, but he easily dodges it. "Fine! You want a fight! Then bring it on!" shouted Dib as he pulls out his food launcher. Fight! Fight Dib fires some food from his launcher towards Crocker, but Crocker puts a magic shield and blocks the attacks. Crocker then fires some magic missiles towards Dib, Dib barely dodges them, and one of them hits his food launcher turning it into a butterfly Dib then pulls out his zapper and fires a electric spark towards Crocker, But Crocker counters it with a magic blast, destroying it and then turn Dib's zapper into a squirrel, which then attacks Dib. Crocker laughs at this. "Give up now child! With this fairy battle armor, I'm unstoppable!" shouted Crocker as he then laughs again. Dib manages to get the squirrel off of him and shoots a glare towards Crocker. "I don't think so! You're missing with the wrong Paranormal investigator!" shouted Dib as he pulls out his laptop. Dib types something up and then his spaceship starts to function again as it rises from the ground. "What?!" shouted a confused Crocker. Dib then gets in the spaceship. "Get a load of this!" shouted Dib as he then presses a button and fires a missile towards Crocker, knocking him out of the sky. Crocker gets up and shoots 10 stars toward's Dib's ship, but he dodges them with ease. Crocker then shoots a magic laser towards Dib, but Dib counters it with a laser of his own, forming a beam struggle between the two. The beam struggle was so intense that it blew up, forming a shockwave that sends the two flying towards opposite directions. Dib's ship crashes into a mountain and rolls down the hill and into a forest, damaging it pretty badly. Dib slowly crawls from the damaged ship. "Ugh.... Hey ship are you okay?" asked Dib. "Well my main structure have been damaged, but don't worry I'll have the repairs done in about 8 minutes." explained the ship. "Well hurry up! You're my only ride out of here!" shouted Dib. "Starting self repair mode!" said the Ship as it started to repair it self. "Now where did that guy go?" asked Dib. "Right behind you!" shouted Crocker. Dib turns around and sees Crocker staring down at him with an evil grin. "And now prepare to meet your doom!" shouted Crocker as he then fires 20 magic missiles towards Dib. Dib barely dodges them and pulls out a grappling hook and uses it to go up a tree. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Crocker as he then flies upwards using his rocket boots. Dib lands on a branch, but Crocker quickly catches up to him. Crocker fires 3 star grenades towards Dib, But Dib dodges the first two and the last end up destroying the branch he was on, causing him to falls toward the ground. Dib screams as he falls, he then pulls out his grappling hook, hooks towards a tree branch, and swings on towards a hill top. Dib lands on the ground and Crocker lands across from him. "You are quite clever one child, just as clever as Timmy Turner" explained Crocker. "I don't know who this Timmy guy is, but thanks" said Dib. Crocker shoots 5 more star grenades towards Dib, Dib dodges four of them and ducks the last one. Dib then pulls out a laser gun and shoot a laser towards Crocker. Crocker dodges the laser and fires a magic blast towards Dib's gun turning it into a bird. Now out of weapons Dib slowly backs towards a tree as Crocker approaches him. "And now prepare to say your last words child!" shouted Crocker as he points a bazooka at Dib. Suddenly Dib's ship rises into the air and rams Crocker into a tree. Dib quickly gets into the ship. "Thanks ship! Now let's finish this once and for all!" shouted Dib. Dib then started to fly high into the air, but Crocker wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Hey! Get back here and face me like a man!" shouted Crocker as he then took off into the air using his rocket boots. Crocker was able to cling onto the window of Dib's ship. "I gotcha now!" shouted Crocker. Dib shoot a smirk towards Crocker. "Oh yeah?! Well watch this!" shouted Dib as he presses a button. Suddenly Dib's ship started to fly faster into the air and Crocker hangs on for dear life, and sooner than later they ended up in Earth's atmosphere. The ship was moving at such a fast pace, that the pressure was too much for Crocker as his fairy battle suit started to fall apart. Afterwards they came to a stop right in front of the sun. Dib presses another button and tentacles came out of the ship and latches onto Crocker. Dib then presses yet another button and sends Crocker hurling into the sun, where he screams in agony as he was getting burn into ash, killing him instantly. "Phew! Glad that's over with" said Dib. Aftermath Dib returns back to earth, while the remains of Crocker's suit is seen floating in space. Results That seem a bit overkill. I like it, Anyway while Crocker may have had the strength advantage, combat experience, and durability, Dib had him in every other category. Dib was smarter, faster, more level headed, and had the better arsenal and while Crocker's magic attacks were his ace in the hole, but according to Da Rules magic can't be use to harm or kill others, making Crocker's arsenal completely useless. Both were tied in being unlucky all the time, but their horrible luck differs at times, depending on the situation. Poor Mr. Crocker, he was almost this close to having a victory. But at least he found his place in the sun. The Winner is Dib Membrane Advantages and Disadvantages 'Dib-Winner' * +Far Smarter * +Faster * +Better Arsenal * =Just as Unlucky * -Weaker * -Less Experienced 'Denzel Crocker' * +Stronger * +More Experienced * =Just as Unlucky * -Terrible Arsenal * -Dumber * -Slower Polls Who would win? Dib Denzel Crocker Who's Crazier Dib Denzel Crocker Their Both equally crazy Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Pure King of Rage Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017